sonypicturesanimationfandomcom-20200215-history
Smiler
Smiler is the main antagonist of The Emoji Movie Appearance Smiler is smiling emoji who had yellow skin, blue eyes, white perfectly straight teeth, dark brown eyebrows, a tiny mole above her lips, three black eyelashes on each eye, and blonde hair styled on one side of her head. She presumably wears a lot of makeup because she has pink lips (likely due to lipstick) and pink cheeks. Personality At first, when she was in a good mood, Smiler was a kind and pleasant person. She was always full of smiles and seemed rather feminine, which was shown when she told a poop emoji not to touch her. However, things would change when she would get in a bad mood. She would become more vicious if she was put in a bad mood. As the film progressed, she became crazier and more merciless. She is also shown to be incredibly vain, as she works on her teeth a lot, such as when she began flossing and later scratching her teeth when she was talking with Gene. She was also well-known for her belief that all emojis were supposed to be capable of only having one expression/emotion and any emoji that would not apply to this would be considered a "malfunction" in Smiler's eyes. Still, many of Smiler's actions throughout the movie have good intentions behind them, as it can be argued that she is simply attempting to save Textopolis just as all of the other emojis are, and her mission to delete Gene is what she believes will keep the city from being wiped out entirely. Nonetheless, her ruthlessness behind her actions is what ultimately dubbed her a villain. Biography The Emoji Movie When Gene arrived at the text center, Smiler soon arrived. She then explained how the process of sending an emoji works and began to guide the other emojis throughout the text center. After the text center was accidentally wrecked by Gene, he was called to Smiler's office. When he arrived, she claimed that she about started looking for him and that he should come into her office. Whilst working on her teeth, Smiler stated that Gene was a malfunction and brought forth Antivirus bots. She told him that they would delete him, causing him to flee. Thanks to an Antivirus bot, Smiler saw Mel and Mary Meh (Gene's parents) make their way out of Textopolis in order to look for Gene. This caused her to discover that Gene left Textopolis, leading to her sending more Antivirus Bots in attempt to delete him. Later, the emojis in Textopolis received the notification that Alex (the phone's user) scheduled a phone appointment to erase his phone's data, the rest of the emojis in her office began to panic. Smiler tried to calm them down but failed. At one point, when the other emojis in the room calmed down, Smiler inserted an illegal upgrade in an Antivirus Bot. Before the screen cut back to Gene and his friends, Smiler was heard letting out an evil laugh, further showing that she was getting crazier as the movie went on. Eventually, the upgraded Antivirus Bot bought Gene back to the text center, where Smiler hoped to delete him in front of all the other emojis. Soon, Mel and Mary arrived. Mel revealed that Gene has the same "malfunction" that he had, leading to Smiler deciding to delete both of them. Luckily for them, Hi-5 and Jailbreak came in and Jailbreak instantly got to work at disabling the bot. Unfortunately for her, the bot managed to toss her off. Before it could finish her, Hi-5 managed to finish the job and disable the bot, which proceeded to fall onto Smiler and damaging her teeth. Despite her downfall, Gene was able to save the emojis. In the movie's mid-credits scene, Smiler was seen at the "loser lounge", possibly having lost her job as punishment for her crimes, and wearing braces as a result of her damaged teeth. She was playing (and losing) a game of cards with the other emojis there and looks forward towards the camera looking somewhat sad. Gallery Trivia *Smiler is second Sony Pictures Animation character to be a female antagonist, after Queen Victoria from The Pirates! Band of Misfits. Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:The Emoji Movie Characters Category:Presumed Deceased Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Blue eyes Category:Sky Blue eyes